Studium w dyni
by Arianka
Summary: O dyniach, morderstwach i halloweenach w uniwersum półtorastronnego Sherlolly. Zawiera małą Sheilę i mnóstwo fluffu. Ot, lekko spóźniona halloweenowa miniaturka.


Ja wiem, że Halloween już przeleciało, ale dopiero dzisiaj mnie naszło było na dyniowe opowiadanko. Osadzone w tym samym uniwersum co mój cykl półtorastronnego Sherlolly i "Uroki etatowego taty"

Zmaltretowała po drodze **myszyna**

* * *

**Studium w dyni**

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że kuchnia Molly zmieniła się w wyrafinowane i dosyć osobliwe miejsce zbrodni. Sprawczyni, zbrojna w narzędzia do sekcji, dała się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Ofiara zalegała na stole, ociekającym posoką.

Pomarańczową.

- Czy na pewno wolno ci było wynieść to wszystko z pracy? - zagadnął Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem, wskazując na niewielką piłę i zestaw skalpeli.

- Nie wyniosłam ich, to moje. - Molly nawet nie podniosła wzroku, ze skupieniem operując maleńkim ostrzem. Miała na sobie laboratoryjny fartuch, teraz pokryty tu i ówdzie pomarańczowymi plamami.

Sherlock po części oczekiwał, że zaskoczy kobietę, dlatego jej spokój odrobinę zbił go z tropu. To wystarczyło.

- Buuuu! - Biało-pomarańczowa figurka wyskoczyła spod stołu i zatrzymała się dopiero na kolanach detektywa. - Łaaaaa! Łaaaaa!

Nieco zdegustowany, Sherlock zerknął w dół na dyniowego ducha w osobie Sheili Hooper.

- Przerażające - mruknął pod nosem.

- Boi? Selok boi? - dopytywała się dziewczynka, podczas gdy Molly nadal dłubała skalpelem w wydrążonej dyni. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że robiła to bardzo zręcznie. Nie była to może precyzja chirurga, w końcu Molly pracowała z trupami, ale z pewnością biegle posługiwała się narzędziami.

- Raczysz wyjaśnić, w jakim celu maltretujesz dynię? - Sherlock zignorował podskakującego duszka i przyjrzał się uważnie dziełu Molly. - Gdyby nie kolor, można by pomyśleć, że dokonujesz rytualnego morderstwa.

- Jutro jest Halloween - odparła Molly i odłożyła skalpel.

- Dwie ofiary płci nieokreślonej. - Sherlock pochylił się nad stołem, tak jakby pochylał się nad prawdziwym miejscem zbrodni. - Szacowana waga sześć do siedmiu i osiem funtów. Czas zgonu... to będą musieli ustalić technicy... - Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Może to absurdalne zajęcie Molly wprawiło go w taki nastrój? Detektyw obrócił jedną z dyń i kontynuował poważnym tonem, mrugając do obserwującej go Sheili. - Przyczyna zgonu... tak, najpewniej upływ soku i wybebeszenie... Tak, to by mogło sprawić pewnym technikom trochę problemów - dorzucił z przekąsem. - Narzędzie zbrodni pełne odcisków sprawczyni... Naprawdę, Molly, powinnaś była się bardziej postarać, od razu wiadomo, kto zabił - zakończył z udawanym oburzeniem.

- Nie sądziłam, że mnie nakryjesz - odparła Molly, śmiejąc się wesoło. - Nigdy nie wycinałeś dyń?

- Na pewno nie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia pięć lat. - Tak po prawdzie pamiętał tylko jedną sytuację, gdy w domu pojawiła się strasząca dynia, ale wtedy to Mycroft wycinał ją w nudne wzorki, a i to tylko po to, żeby Sherlock dał mu spokój. Mamusia uważała wtedy, że jest zbyt mały i nieostrożny, by można mu było dać nożyk, a gdy dorobił się pierwszego scyzoryka, miał dużo lepsze rzeczy do cięcia niż dynia. Więc nie, nie wycinał dyń.

- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi...

- I na pewno nie tak... precyzyjnie. - Dynia Mycrofta była dużo brzydsza i nie tak skomplikowana.

Molly uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z zawoalowanego komplementu. Złapała duszkowatą Sheilę i posadziła ją sobie na kolanach, żeby dziewczynka mogła obejrzeć dynię.

- Daaaj. Duuuga. - Sheila wyciągnęła rączki do drugiego owocu. Molly podała jej dynię z wydrążoną twarzą i tak jak się Sherlock spodziewał, dziewczynka z upodobaniem wpakowała całą rączkę w największy otwór. - Buuuzia.

- Tak, ślicznie - przytaknęła Molly, a potem w końcu zwróciła większą uwagę na Sherlocka. - Chcesz ciasto?

- Dyniowe? - zapytał sceptycznie detektyw, patrząc na dyniowe zwłoki i wytłoki dookoła.

- Owszem. - Molly machnęła ręką w stronę blachy stojącej na kuchence. - Jest jeszcze zupa.

- Też dyniowa? - Sherlock obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem stojący obok garnek, zajrzał, powąchał i zakrył z powrotem. Nie będzie jadł zupy z trzewi tego pomarańczowego czegoś, co się szczerzyło na niego ze stołu. - To ja może zaryzykuję herbatę... Chyba że też jest dyniowa.

- Nie, nie, tylko zwykły zestaw - roześmiała się kobieta. - Świeżo parzona.

Sheila zsunęła się mamie z kolan i wróciła na swoją miejscówkę pod stołem. Tak przyczajona, poczekała aż Sherlock naleje herbatę i usiądzie, a potem znów wyskoczyła, zawodząc i strasząc. Ponieważ jednak detektyw nic sobie nie robił z jej pohukiwań i pił spokojnie, dziewczynka szybko się znudziła.

- Strasy? Seelok! Selok strasy! Buu! - pociągnęła go za rękaw dyniowymi rączkami.

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz zawracać mi głowy, zabiorę mamę tak że nikt jej nie znajdzie i zostaniesz zupełnie sama - zagroził Sherlock.

Sheila popatrzyła na Sherlocka zdziwiona, a potem obejrzała się na Molly z wyraźnym niepokojem.

- Mama?

- Nikt mnie nigdzie nie zabiera - obiecała jej Molly, a potem zwróciła się z wyrzutem do Sherlocka. - Czemu jej mówisz takie rzeczy? Będzie się bała.

- O to się przecież dopraszała, prawda? - Detektyw wzruszył ramionami. - Ideą straszenia jest przestraszenie.

- Ale nie w taki sposób - zaznaczyła Molly. Odsunęła obie dynie pod samą ścianę i wsadziła do środka małe świeczki. Dynie zaświeciły zębatymi uśmiechami.

- I na co to? - Sherlock nie dał po sobie poznać, że dynie, jakkolwiek nieprzydatne do niczego, wyglądały całkiem ładnie. - Przy takiej temperaturze w mieszkaniu za kilka dni zwiędną albo zaczną się psuć. I to nie ja będę hodować pleśń w lodówce - wytknął.

- No niestety... - zgodziła się Molly. - Wystawiłabym je na parapet, ale jest pochyły i boję się, że jeszcze komuś spadną na głowę. Wolę nie ryzykować.

Sherlock zerknął na okno i na dynie i przyznał Molly rację. Dynie ze świecami spadające z drugiego piętra prosto na głowy przechodniów nie były zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Kostnica odpadała, bo Sherlock podejrzewał, że wsadzenie świecącej dyni do szuflady na zwłoki nie zostałoby odczytane jako dowcip, a o umieszczaniu dyniowych stworów w laboratorium nawet nie chciał myśleć... Za bardzo by go rozpraszały. No chyba że...

- Myślę, że znam doskonałe miejsce - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jest ktoś, kto zawsze usiłował mi wmawiać, że tradycje są ważne. Więc w sumie dlaczego ta miałaby być mniej ważna?

xxx

Czarny mercedes zatrzymał się przed domem, ale w pierwszej chwili Mycroft miał ochotę spytać kierowcy, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił. Zrobiłby to, gdyby tylko istniało minimalne prawdopodobieństwo; nie było szans, żeby kierowca zmylił drogę, którą pokonywał dwa razy dziennie od ostatnich sześciu lat.

Z wycieraczki przed drzwiami szczerzyła się wielka pomarańczowa... dynia. Całkiem estetycznie wykonana. Ostre narzędzia, pewne ruchy, ogólnie sympatyczny wygląd... Mycroft nie podejrzewał swojej asystentki o tak nieprofesjonalną inicjatywę, a w przekonaniu, że to nie Anthea zostawiła owoc przed domem, utwierdziła go doczepiona do dyni karteczka. Pismo brata rozpoznałby niemal z zamkniętymi oczami, a skoro w dynię zamieszany był Sherlock, nietrudno było dojść do tego, kto mógł wykonać halloweenową ozdobę.

Mycroft westchnął i przestawił dynię na pierwszy stopień schodów, a potem przeczytał karteczkę i westchnął ponownie. _„Nie było cukierków."_

- Naprawdę, Sherlocku? - mruknął do siebie starszy Holmes, po czym z niejakim zdziwieniem zdjął z klamki woreczek zawierający nic innego, jak ciasto. Dyniowe. - Jak to nie było? - dodał nieco głośniej, choć był prawie pewien, że brat nie czeka na niego, by zobaczyć reakcję.


End file.
